


Last Days

by crapso



Series: KageHi Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short unedited third year something since I had a bad day today and feel like shit and want my best friend to comfort me like this but she's not here to hold me. *sighs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> short unedited third year something since I had a bad day today and feel like shit and want my best friend to comfort me like this but she's not here to hold me. *sighs*

Everyone has those days.

And both Kageyama and Hinata definitely see those days, because if one of them does have one, then the other one is always right by their side getting them through it.

They tend to work like that—pull each other through the darkness, guiding them by string and light and tugging them until they’ve picked each other back up onto their feet. No, they don’t actually pick each other up; they help and draw the power out of each other to help pick their own selves up. Yes, Hinata knew that’s how it worked.

6pm, Hinata was hungry, and the sky was gold. He kept his coat snug against his body to block out the chill autumn wind as he treaded the gold sidewalk to Kageyama’s house. Maybe he could cheer him up by taking him out for a walk. They could pick up some food, it wouldn’t be that bad of a time.

But when opening the door quietly and muttering “sorry for intruding”, even though Hinata knew Kageyama’s parents weren’t even there, he recognized immediately that it would take more than cold air and meatbuns to remedy this situation.

“Kage-” He was lying on his side, on the couch, back to Hinata but even from that angle the other boy knew that he was falling apart. His body was convulsing with tears, shoulders shaking. This was one of his worse days, Hinata predicted.

“Oh…oh, oh, oh.” He muttered quietly, comfortingly, immediately dropping his bag and coat and kneeling in front of the couch, “Hey.” He rubbed his shoulder, “Hey.”

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama’s shoulder shook harder as he heard Hinata enter the room, “I’m sorry, I just- I needed-”

“I know. It’s fine. Move over.” Hinata nudged him until Kageyama was hesitantly but gratefully shuffling over on the couch to give a space for his teammate. Hinata lay on the couch next to him, spooning him, arm encircling his setters waist as he tucked himself perfectly into Kageyama’s wide back. They fit perfectly—like fucked up puzzle pieces.

“It was so bad-” Kageyama was blubbering. It’s what he did; blubbering first to try and get his miserable disconnected thoughts out and Hinata would have to finish them in order to make him feel better and not like a screw-up—something that Kageyama appreciated greatly.

“What was?”

“My day- my day was so-”

“I know. Everyone has them. I know. Tomorrow will be better, I promise.”

“It was so bad.” His shoulders were shaking, hands carefully taking the ones around his waist and clutching tightly and Hinata subconsciously inched closer to press himself against Kageyama, to shield this boy from any more shit in the world so he wouldn’t have to feel this way ever again.

“I know it was bad. I understand.” He muttered, nuzzling slightly into the back of Kageyama’s head. He knew these kinds of gestures made the setter a little uncomfortable but Kageyama never complained so he never stopped.

“Nothing works. Nothing ever goes right.” He sobbed quietly, “For me. Nothing-”

“Everyone feels like that. Everyone feels like nothing is ever turning out the way they wanted it to. Don’t worry, you’re not alone.” Hinata ran his hands lightly up his side, “Nobody knows what they’re doing, Kageyama. Everyone’s just trying to fit into a place that didn’t have room for them—just like you and me. You’ll be fine.”

His crying stopped for a moment but shortly started again, shaking snivelling that seemed to ring in Hinata’s ears. As much pain as Kageyama was in a lot of the time, it all seemed to radiate off him and sink into Hinata’s skin and being as well. It hurt him just as much as it hurt Kageyama.

But, as he rubbed his thumbs on Kageyama’s sides and clutched him tightly with their legs entwined and his face buried into the mess of black hair, he couldn’t help think how he wouldn’t trade this for the world. This system of aid and trust, further extended from their strength to personal support and he loved it. He loved caring for this boy.

He took a shaky sigh, “I care about you. So much.”

Kageyama didn’t reply, but the shaking of his shoulders had diminished a little. Watching him calm down helped Hinata calm down as well.

He squeezed his eyes shut, nose in black locks, “Just remember that.” He muttered, “Later. In life. When I won’t be there to- to-”

“Don’t.” Kageyama whispered, “Don’t say that.”

Hinata nodded. Okay, he wouldn’t say that now. But graduation day was coming, and with it the inevitable void of possibilities and open roads—just more roads that Kageyama could take without him.

“I need you.” Kageyama said, his voice less wet and choked up. He turned around, slowly, awkwardly, his red puffy eyes coming into view and messy hair framing it and tears on his cheeks and god, he was a mess.

Hinata smiled a little, placing his arms back on his waist and using the other one to prop his own head up. “I know. I need you to.”

“I’m serious.” He said, “I wouldn’t know what to do without you. On my good days, or my bad days.”

Hinata’s face fell a little, eyes widened in shock. After every single time he was there to comfort him, it never ended with something like this.

He composed himself and smiled again, rubbing Kageyama’s shoulder and then moving his hand up to his hair as he stroked and muttered, “Go to sleep. You just need sleep. It’ll be better in the morning.”

“Mm…” Kageyama closed his eyes and another tear ran down his cheek, “Will you be there in the morning?”

“No… probably not.”

“Then you lied.” He whispered, his breathing turning soft and silent and Hinata watched him slip into a light slumber. He looked a little better now. Calmer. Hinata watched him while leaning on his elbow and let his fingers trail from the black hair to the tan cheeks—cupping his face and smoothing away the tears.

As much as these bad days did a toll on both of them, he truly hoped that they would never stop. That he would continue being the very one for both Kageyama’s good days and bad days, until his last days.

“Fuck.” Hinata whispered at himself, sliding down into position and tucking himself into Kageyama’s front as their legs entangled and his arms wrapped around the larger’s shoulders.

“Goddammit, Kageyama.” He breathed out into his chest, “Why can’t we just date already?”

 


End file.
